The Two
by Camii
Summary: Celestial forces brought the two together. Now they must learn how to love and how to heal. They must solve their destinies, and fill the holes in their hearts. YM, YY


Celestial forces brought the two together. Now they must learn how to love and how to heal. They must solve their destinies, and fill the holes in their hearts. Yami/Marik  
  
I wandered through the mountains. Wondered past the hills. The weather was treacherous and I knew that by circumstances other than my own I was brought to be. The last thing I remember is hearing a strange woman speak and then I awoke, not here though. Miles away.   
  
The wind shifted my hair. Billowed out through my long, dark cloak. My millennium item, shone no more as it had when Battle City was alive and well. After it all happened, and I "vanished" the gang dispersed into all the corners of the Earth.   
  
Tea, and her dream of dancing, carried her into New York City.   
  
Tristan and Joey, left together in hope of searching for their dreams. Leaving Serenity to stay behind with Duke, which to the gang's surprise, was an heir of Pegasus, now owned Industrial Illusions.  
  
My sister, Isizu...left from Domino and went to study prophecy at home. I have ceased to contact her.   
  
Lastly, Yugi…ahh, Yugi. I am unaware of what happened to the boy, let alone what happened to his Yami. The scriptures, to my knowledge never provided a clear explanation to what would happen after the Pharaoh won the God Cards, or completed his destiny. As for myself, I still possess a God Card, my loyal Winged Dragon. I managed to get it back by some Sennen Magick. Now when I wandered past the forests and seas, I wondered why I was here and if I was alone…  
  
*-*  
  
It all began when Battle City ended, and Isizu's prophecies failed her. The Sennen Tauk, proved useless and fell into my hands. I watched as the Yugi-tachi said goodbye and began with their lives, them all now fifteen and sixteen's years of age.  
  
Yugi, pondered into my eyes with tears to the brim. He knew that at last, it was time for me to go. I myself must admit that I would have rather stayed. He swayed dangerously and I caught him before he hit the ground. He eased into my hug, as I held him. His blonde hair smothered against his young face as the rain poured around us. I carried him under a nearby tree. I wanted to hold him forever. But forever's' never lasted long. I've known. It was like that when I held my wife, all those years ago. He looked into my ruby eyes again. I couldn't bear it anymore. I put my hands around his waist, and he took his hands in mine. The rain came down harder, plastering our hair against our faces.   
  
'Yami don't go' Yugi pleaded with me.   
  
'its not my choice, aibou' I told him, trying hard not to let my emotions weaken my voice.  
  
'Just hold me aibou.' he said, voice above a whisper 'hold me. Tell me you'll never let me go'  
  
'I will. I'll never let you go, Yugi. I'll always be there for you'   
  
'But I'll forget Yami! The stars tell me that when you leave I'll forget!' Yugi said, his tears threatening to overflow.   
  
'You won't forget. Not when you have this' I replied, taking off a necklace I had worn around my neck, putting it around Yugi's neck and slipping my hands around Yugi's waist.   
  
The necklace, and its Eye Of Horus remained around Yugi's neck as in the distance a tall young woman walked towards us. I knew who she was, but Yugi, was unaware.   
  
'Who is she? Do you know her?' Yugi asked, growing more disturbed as the woman approached.   
  
'Yes. I do. She is Fate' I answered. I helped Yugi up as he got to his feet. I held the scared hikari, and uttered a final goodbye.   
  
Fate watched the two, not daring to whisper a word, and with her dismissing hand, touched the Pharaoh.   
  
In an instance the two disappeared, leaving Yugi a miserable and lonely boy. The Sennen Puzzle, which hung around his neck, now felt as if it was missing something, so was his heart. It was the last time he saw Yami.   
  
*-*  
  
Yami wandered alone. Further away from him, across the valleys and plateaus he saw a dark figure walk across, alone also. He wondered who this person was, and why they were here also. With a great sigh, he set off to meet this soul.   
  
*-*  
  
What will Yami say when he find out the other soul is Marik?  
  
Will Yugi ever see Yami again?  
  
Why was Marik brought there to Fate? 


End file.
